There's No a Bad Day, Kyunnie
by geelovekorea
Summary: Super Junior story, Kyuhyun as a main carracter. tiba-tiba ide muncul waktu dari cerita temen tz baca wall fesbuk yang bilang kalau Leeteuk lagi pulang dorm. author yang galau langsung bikin ini. lebih fokus ke KyuTeuk brothership. one shoot. brothership. family. BL. gaje. typo(s). abal. DLDR. mind to review?


There's No a Bad Day, Kyunnie

.

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as a main carra

All member Super Junior

Genre : one shoot, drama, family, brothership.

Rate : T

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

Warning : yaoi, boys love (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD, DLDR.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Matahari telah cukup tinggi, namun Kyuhyun masih sibuk bergelut dengan selimutnya. Dia masih saja sibuk dengan alam mimpinya. Meski alarm kamarnya sudah berkali-kali berbunyi untuk membangunkannya tapi diabaikannya bunyi itu. Sampai akhirnya...

.

.

.

"Kyunnieeeeeeeeeee..."

.

.

.

Demi Ddangko brother yang selalu berjalan lambat. Suara melengking indah itu membuatnya terkejut. Kyuhyun terduduk tegak tiba-tiba saat mendengar suara tinggi itu. Nyawanya yang belum kumpul sepenuhnya membuatnya duduk dengan wajah linglung. Tak lama muncul wajah hyung beberapa bulannya di depan pintu kamarnya dan kamar Sungmin, roommate sekaligus namjachingunya, dengan wajah marah dengan spatula ditangannya dan apron ditubuhnya.

"Kyunnie, bangun. Ini sudah siang. Lagipula kita nanti akan ada rehersal di SBS. Dan bukankah kau pagi ini ada jadwal di Radio Star? Jadi bergegaslah bangun dan sarapan bersama. Makanan sudah siap." Ceramah Ryewook panjang lebar dipagi hari. Cukup membuat ramai dorm Super Junior yang tadi sangat hening. Ryewook berbalik kembali menuju dapur.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Kembali meletakkan kepalanya dibantalnya yang empuk. Berniat untuk mengabaikan teriakan hyungnya dan kembali melanjutkan mimpi yang sempat terputus tadi. Namun belum sempat mimpinya berlanjut, kembali terdengar teriakan Ryewook. "Kyunnie, kalau kau tak bangun juga. Kupastikan semua koleksi PSmu akan kubuang."

Mendengar nama pacar keduanya disebut-sebut, sontak membuat Kyuhyun bangun. Tak akan pernah rela kalau harus kehilangan pacarnya. Meski itu agensinya yang menyuruhnya, dia tak akan pernah rela.

.

.

.

Matanya menoleh kearah meja dengan malas. Melihat kearah jam weker yang setia berdiri disana seperti biasa. Matanya tiba-tiba membelalak lebar saat melihat dimana jarum panjang dan jarum pendek itu berada. Dia ada jadwal di Radio Star jam 11.30 nanti dan sekarang sudah jam 10. Dia akan terlambat.

Dengan sangat terburu-buru, Kyuhyun langsung menyambar handuk yang ada. Bergegas lari menuju kamar mandi disana.

Sialnya, ada Eunhyuk yang sedang menggunakannya. "Kyunnie, aku baru saja masuk kamar mandi. Masa kau suruh keluar begitu saja? Atau kau mau mandi bersama ku?" Jawab Eunhyuk saat Kyuhyun menyuruhnya keluar. Tentu saja Kyuhyun menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Eunhyuk. Kini Kyuhyun bahkan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi dengan sadis supaya Eunhyuk mandi dengan cepat.

Sayangnya, bukannya Eunhyuk yang keluar dari kamar mandi. Tapi justru Kyuhyun mendapat tepukan sayang dikepalanya dari Ryewook karena Kyuhyun yang terlalu berisik.

"Gunakan kamar mandi lantai atas saja Kyunnie. Kami semua sudah selesai menggunakannya kok. Kau tau sendiri kalau Hyukkie akan lama menggunakan kamar mandinya." Ujar Yesung yang menyuruh Kyuhyun naik ke lantai atas karena penghuni lantai atas, semuanya sudah mandi. Bahkan Shindong sudah memulai aktifitasnya. Jadi Kyuhyun bisa menggunakan kamar mandi disana. Segera saja Kyuhyun melesat kesana. Member lainnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah magnae mereka.

Baru kali ini mereka melihat Kyuhyun kalang kabut seperti ini. Ini memang pertama kalinya dia terlambat bangun. Jadi sudah pasti dia akan gugup.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi, Kyuhyun langsung mengepak semua keperluannya. Bahkan dia tidak sempat menyisir rambutnya, apalagi untuk sarapan. Meski dia harus menerima teriakan Ryewook yang menyuruhnya sarapan tapi kali ini harus kebal akan teriakan itu. Dia sudah hampir terlambat jadi dia harus bergegas.

Segera saja dia menuju basement tempat parkir. Menuju mobilnya. Melajukan mobilnya dengan segera. Namun baru beberapa meter, dia merasa ada yang salah dengan mobilnya. Terpaksa dia menepikan mobilnya dan melihat keadaan mobilnya. Ternyata salah satu bannya kempes. Sial. Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati.

Segera saja dia menghubungi Donghae yang memang juga ada jadwal hari itu dan tadi dia sempat melihat hyungnya akan berangkat jadi dia bisa menebeng padanya.

"Hyung, hari ini hyung ada jadwal kan? Jam berapa? Hyung berangkat kapan?"

"Iya Kyunnie. Hyung ada jadwal ke lokasi syuting sebelum kita latihan rehersal nanti. Jadwal hyung jam 12 nanti tapi sebentar lagi hyung akan berangkat karena mau mampir dulu. Waeyo Kyunnie?"

"Hyung, kau berangkat sekarang saja. Jemput aku di minimarket dekat Dorm. Ban mobilku kempes dan akku ada jadwal di Radio Star jam 11.30 dan akku hampir terlambat hyung. Kalau memperbaiki ban mobil dulu, takkan sempat hyung. Kutunggu ne hyung. Jebal!" Rajuk Kyuhyun.

"Ne, ne. Baiklah. Kau tunggu dalam mobil saja. Biar tak ada ssaeng fans yang mengganggumu." Ujar Donghae akhirnya. Donghae pun bergegas menyambar kunci motor dan menuju tempat Kyuhyun. Jika ditanya kenapa Donghae mengendarai motor, bukan mobil. Jawabannya karena Donghae tidak ahli mengendarai mobil. Jadi dia lebih nyaman menggunakan motornya.

Ditempat lain, Kyuhyun tampak menggerutu. "Ada-ada saja. Aku bisa terlambat kalau seperti ini." Kyuhyun yang menunggu Donghae dalam mobilnya terus menilik ke spion belakang, untuk melihat kedatangan hyungnya. Dia semakin gelisah karena jamnya semakin sempit.

.

.

.

Tak lama, Donghae pun datang. Kyuhyun bergegas keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Donghae. Donghae menyerahkan helm pada Kyuhyun dan saat menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk duduk di belakang, Kyuhyun menolak. Dia meminta biar dia yang membawanya. Dia beralasan akan terlambat nantinya. Donghaepun mengalah. Karena tentu akan percuma dan membuang waktu tentunya. Dengan sangat terpaksa Donghae berpindah kebelakang, tak lupa berpesan untuk berhati-hati pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung memacu kendaraan Donghae dengan sangat cepat. Kyuhyun tak ingin terlambat. Hari itu, di jalanan banyak genangan air, karena semalam Korea habis diguyur hujan yang lebat. Kyuhyun pun harus pintar-pintar memilihnya. Jangan sampai tergelincir oleh genangan air itu.

"Huh, kenapa harus ada banyak genangan air sih? Kemana pekerja umum yang biasanya membuang air yang menggenang ini? Menghambat saja." Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil membanting motornya ke kiri. Tapi, ups!

Tiba-tiba ada seekor anak anjing melintas di hadapannya. Kyuhyun terkejut. Ia mengerem laju sepeda motornya. Motor yang tadinya melaju harus tiba-tiba berhenti. Sudah pasti motornya akan oleng. Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa menguasai laju motornya pun oleng dan menyenggol penjual minuman di pinggir jalanan.

Untung saja Donghae masih sempat mengambil alih kemudi motornya sehingga motornya tidak menabrak penjual itu, hanya saja sedikit menyerempet yang membuat minuman yang dijajakan jatuh dan tumpah mengenai tubuh Kyuhyun yang ada di depan. Untung saja penjualnya tidak marah, setelah Donghae dan Kyuhyun meminta maaf dan memberi uang untuk ganti rugi.

"Aduuh..." Kyuhyun mengeluh sakit. Ternyata kakinya sempat terantuk gerobak penjual tadi. Donghae mengetahuinya tapi dia acuh saja. Donghae merasa kesal pada Kyuhyun karena tidak mengendarai motor dengan benar. Bahkan hampir membuat mereka celaka. Untung saja tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis sakit. Baju dan celananya sudah kotor. Sebetulnya dia ingin menangis dan ingin kembali ke Dorm. Menangis karena kesal tapi ditahannya. Dia tak ingin dicap cengeng oleh Donghae. Tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun tetap kembali menuju studio Radio Star. Hanya saja kali ini Donghae yang membawa motornya.

.

.

.

Dengan baju basah dan kotor, tak lupa muka yang sudah sedikit kusut, akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai juga di studio Radio Star. Beberapa orang menatapnya aneh. Kyuhyun Super Junior tampak kusut dan berantakan. Tapi Kyuhyun tak peduli. Yang dia pedulikan, dia nyaris terlambat. Waktunya kurang lima menit lagi.

Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan dimana tempat biasanya PD dan kru juga pembawa acara berkumpul tepat sebelum acara dimulai. Biasanya mereka akan membicarakan topik yang akan dibicarakan dan tema hari ini. Skrip juga akan diberikan disana. Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan itu, suasana mendadak hening. Semua mata menatap padanya. Namun begitu melihat keadaan Kyuhyun, sontak meledaklah tawa beberapa orang yang ada disana. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah dan tak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Dia hanya bisa membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali dan meminta maaf.

Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tak berpijak padanya, PD-nim sudah menggunakan member lain, Kangin yang kebetulan baru saja selesai syuting di gedung yang sama untuk menggantikannya sementara waktu. Untung saja PD-nim tidak memarahinya, hanya saja beliau menegur untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi. Kanginpun hanya bisa memberikan tatapan permintaan maaf dari jauh. Kangin merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Kyuhyun tidak mendapatkan jadwalnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak, dia hanya tak ingin nama Super Junior jelek karena ketidakhadiran membernya sesuai kontrak.

"Mianhe Kyunnie, tadi aku tanpa sengaja mendengar PD-nim marah-marah karena kau yang tak kunjung datang. Karena itu aku menawarkan diri. Mianhe Kyunnie." Kangin merasa bersalah pada magnaenya. Kyuhyun yang memang sudah menyadari kesalahannya dari awal hanya bisa menangguk sebagai jawaban pada PD-nim dan Kangin untuk menyakinkan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Dengan langkah gontai, Kyuhyun pun beralih ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang kusut dan kotor. Hari itu, Kyuhyun merasa sangat sial.

.

.

.

"Kenapa hari ini aku sangat sial ya Minnie hyung?" Ceritanya pada Sungmin hyung. Saat ini, Kyuhun menghubungi hyung kesayangannya untuk sekedar bercerita. Dia merasa sangat kesal dan ingin berteriak.

"Mungkin kau lupa mandi Kyunnie." Celetuk Sungmin diseberang telepon sambil terkikik geli. Sungmin ingin mengembalikan mood Kyuhyun yang drop.

"Kata siapa? Aku tadi sudah mandi Minnie hyung. Akku tadi mandi di lantai atas karena menunggu Hyukkie hyung yang lama tak keluar-keluar. Kau tau sendiri kan hyung. Hyukkie hyung kalau mandi membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam lamanya. Huh." Sewot Kyuhyun. Dirinya yang merasa sangat sial hari ini membuatnya sedikit uring-uringan.

"Bercanda Kyunnie. Jangan dianggap serius gitu dong. Lagi PMS ya?" Kekeh Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun hanya cemberut mendengarnya. "Tenang saja Kyunnie, aku juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu kok Kyunnie. Sepanjang hari kacau semua. Itulah yang disebut hari sial. A bad day." Tutur Sungmin.

.

.

.

Saat jadwal Radio Star usai. Kyuhyun yang memang sengaja menunggu Kangin pun segera menuju gedung SBS untuk jadwal selanjutnya. Mereka akan ada rehersal disana jadi setelah siaran Radio Star selesai, Kyuhyun dan Kangin langsung meluncur kesana.

Sepanjang rehersal itu berlangsung, Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya terus memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Sungmin tadi. Memikirkan kebenaran adanya hari sial. Memikirkan kejadian-kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini.

Setelah rehersal selesai, mereka langsung kembali ke Dorm mereka. Setelah tiba di Dorm, seperti biasa, saat ini mereka akan berkumpul disana sejenak sebelum bersiap untuk beristirahat setelah aktifitas seharian. Biasanya disini Leeteuk akan mereview apa yang mereka lakukan hari ini dan memberitahu jadwal esok hari. Tiba-tiba Siwon dan Shindong menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa Kyunnie. Seperti ada yang sedang kau pikirkan. Kau nampak tidak fokus kali ini. Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Siwon sambil meletakan punggung tangannya di kening Kyuhyun. Kening Siwon berkerut. Tidak demam.

"Anni hyungie."

"Lalu kau kenapa? Sedari tadi diperhatikan kau melamun terus. Bahkan beberapa kali gerakan kau ada yang miss. Ada apa? Siapa tau kami bisa membantu. Apa kau lapar?" Shindong yang sudah duduk disebelah kiri Kyuhyun pun ikut ambil suara. Tak biasanya magnae mereka yang evil itu diam dan tenang. Pasti ada sesuatu.

"Tak apa hyung. Hanya memikirkan perkataan dari pelatih hyung saja. Tadi beberapa kali aku kena tegur karena terus melakukan beberapa gerakan yang miss." Keluh Kyuhyun pada kedua hyungnya. "Sepertinya ini memang hari sialku."

"Hah? Hari sial? Kalau menurutku tidak ada hari sial di dunia ini Kyunnie. Tuhan menciptakan hari sama baiknya. Tergantung bagaimana kita mensyukuri apa yang sudah Tuhan kasih ke kita." Siwon mulai menceramahi magnaenya. Namun berbeda dengan hyungnya Kyuhyun yang satu lagi.

Nampaknya Sindong tidak setuju dengan pendapat Siwon. Shindong menepuk pundak Kyuhyun berkali-kali, "Aku juga pernah mengalaminya Kyunnie. Semua akan berantakan. Apa hari ini kau mengalami kesialan berturut-turut? Waah, kau harus berhati-hati Kyunnie."

"Dongie hyung. Jangan katakan yang tidak-tidak pada Kyunnie. Jangan percaya hal-hal seperti itu Kyunnie."

"Aku tidak mengatakan yang tidak-tidak kok. Aku hanya mengatakan apa adanya kok Wonnie. Memang itu adanya jadi untuk apa aku menutupi dari Kyunnie."

Kedua hyungnya kini malah berdebat disamping kanan-kiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang memang sedang kesal semakin kesal dan dibuat pusing karena tingkah kedua hyungnya yang kekanak-kanakan menurutnya.

"Aaah, hyung! Kenapa kalian justru membuat hariku menjadi semakin sial? Apa kalian tahu? Kalian berisik sekali!" Teriak Kyuhyun. Dia membanting bantal sofa yang tadi ada dipangkuan tadi itu ke lantai. Dia menumpahkan segala emosinya seharian ini kesana. Dia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

Belum sempat Siwon dan Shindong itu membuka mulut untuk berbicara banyak membela diri, tiba-tiba Yesung sudah berdiri didepan ketiganya sambil mengangsurkan ponselnya langsung ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Hubungi Teuki hyung. Kami tahu. Tak akan ada yang bisa meredakan emosimu saat ini selain Teuki hyung, bahkan Sungmin-mu itu. Palli." Perintah Yesung sambil terus mengacungkan ponselnya di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Sebagai hyung tertua yang saat ini, dia merasa bertanggung jawab dengan keadaan semua dongsaeng. Tapi Yesung sadar kalau dia belum sehebat Leeteuk yang bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah yang dialami oleh para dongsaengnya.

Gengsi Kyuhyun yang sangat besar menolak perintah Yesung. Dia memalingkan wajahnya. Hendak berteriak lagi, hendak menolak sampai dia mendengar suara lembut dari ponsel Yesung.

.

.

.

"Kyunnieee..."

.

.

Rupanya ponsel Yesung yang sudah ditujukan pada Kyuhyun sudah tersambung pada Leeteuk, leader mereka. Mendengar suara hyung tertuanya, semua emosi Kyuhyun sirna sudah. Sontak Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel itu dan menempelkannya pada telinganya.

"Hyung. Teuki hyung. Teuki hyung." Panggil Kyuhyun berulang-ulang. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun sangat merindukan leadernya. Kyuhyun sendiri juga tahu kalau Hanya Leeteuk seorang lah yang bisa menenangkan Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Sungmin juga bisa. Tapi ada kala hanya Leeteuk yang bisa meredakan emosinya.

Hanya saja gengsi Kyuhyun masih sangat tinggi. Kyuhyun merasa masih sanggup menahannya dan bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa perlu bantuan leadernya. Lagipula dia tidak ingin membuat hyungnya khawatir. Dia juga sudah berjanji pada Leeteuk kalau dia akan berubah dan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri juga Super Junior. Tapi sepertinya janjinya masih belum bisa ditepati. Dia masih membutuhkan leadernya untuk menenangkannya. Seperti kali ini.

.

.

"Kenapa kamu Kyunnie? Waeyo heum? Kau sudah lupa janjimu pada hyung eoh? Apa harus hyung ingatkan?" Suara lembut Leeteuk langsung meredakan emosinya. Member lainnya yang melihat menghela nafas lega. Memang hanya angel yang bisa mengalahkan evil.

Kyuhyun sontak mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya pada hyungnya.

"Pokoknya ya hyungie, hari ini adalah hari sial untuk aku!" Kyuhyun mengakhiri ceritanya.

Mungkin jika sesaat tadi suasana tidak sedang memanas karena Kyuhyun yang sempat marah-marah pada Siwon dan Shindong, bisa dipastikan semua member yang ada disana akan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar Kyuhyun yang manja seperti itu. Hanya saja mereka menahannya. Tak ingin kembali membangunkan singa yang sudah tertidur. Sungguh di luar dugaan. Kyuhyun yang terkadang berdifat evil ini bisa berubah menjadi seperti anak kecil jika sudah dihadapkan dengan sang angel.

Terdengar kekehan kecil diseberang telepon. Membuat kening Kyuhyun sedikit berkerut. Leeteuk menertawakannya. Uh-oh, ini tak baik.

"Baiklah, hyungie mengerti. Mungkin ini memang hari sial untuk Kyunnie. Tapi apa iya? Coba lihat nanti."

"Apa maksud Teuki hyung? Tentu saja ini hari paling sialku. Buktinya saja, seharian ini aku sial terus. Seperti apa yang aku bilang tadi."

"Arraso. Lalu kau dan semua hyungmu sekarang ada dimana? Apa sudah mau pulang ke Dorm?"

"Kami? Sekarang kami baru saja sampai di Dorm Teuki hyung. Kami sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah, sedang mereview pekerjaan kami hari ini. Kami baru saja selesai rehersal tadi. Memangnya kenapa hyung?"

"Gwenchanna. Hanya tanya saja."

"Eoh? Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya seperti itu? Teuki hyung aneh sekali? Memang Hyung akan ikut mereview kami seperti biasa? Apa Teuki hyung mau ikut berkumpul dengan kami sekarang?"

.

.

Leeteuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang terakhir tadi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk berkata seperti tadi pada leadernya. Saat ini pasti Leeteuk sedang merasa sedih karena kata-kata Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun sungguh tidak sengaja mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Semuanya keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar menyadari keadaan yang tiba-tiba serasa canggung. Terlebih semua hyungnya saat ini menatapnya tajam. Terutama Kangin. Kangin yang menatapnya paling tajam. Untung saja ada Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang memegang lengannya. Kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan wajahnya akan babak belur di tangan Kangin. Dia tahu, dia sadar kalau kali ini kata-katanya keterlaluan. Kalau disituasi yang biasa mungkin tidak akan jadi masalah tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun merasa menyesali mulut pedasnya. Hal ini semakin membuatnya yakin kalau hari ini adalah hari sialnya.

.

.

"Hyungie..."

"Ne."

"Mianhe."

"Waeyo?"

"Mianhe sudah membuatmu sedih? Hari ini benar-benar hari sial buatku. Buktinya aku sudah membuat hyung kesayanganku sedih karena mulutku yang tak sopan ini. Mianhe hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun penuh sesal. Terdengar kalau dia benar-benar menyesal dengan kata-katanya baru saja. Meski dia tahu kalau Leeteuk tak akan marah atau akan bilang kalau dia sedih mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun tapi dia yakin kalau Leeteuk pasti kecewa dengannya saat ini.

"Gwenchanna Kyunnie. Kau bicara seperti itu pasti karena kau rindu pada hyung kan? Iya kan?" Goda Leeteuk. Kyuhyun yang punya gengsi yang tinggi tentu saja tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Anni. Untuk apa aku merindukan Hyung? Aku sama sekali tak merindukanmu. Aku malah senang karena akhirnya aku bisa bebas bermain game."

"Jinjayyo? Hyungie sedih karena Kyunnie tidak rindu. Apa dongsaengdeul hyung yang lain tidak merindukan Hyungie?"

.

.

Saat Kyuhyun akan menjawab, tiba-tiba saja ada yang aneh ditelinganya. Kyuhyun merasa bisa mendengar suara Leeteuk secara jelas, tidak hanya melalui telepon. Kyuhyun tertegun sejenak. Tidak menyadari kalau Leeteuk sudah berada dalam Dorm, berdiri di ujung lorong ruan tengah, dekat dengan semua member. Sepertinya tidak hanya Kyuhyun yang terkejut, semua member terkejut karena Kyuhyun me-loud speaker-nya otomatis bisa mendengar semua percakapannya. Mereka juga merasakan keanehannya. Sampai...

.

.

"Apa salah satu dari kalian tidak ada yang merindukanku? Sedihnya... Padahal aku tidak pernah tidak merindukan kalian." Ujar Leeteuk. Kali ini tidak melalui ponselnya karena ponselnya sudah ditutupnya sedari tadi, saat dia sudah masuk ke dalam Dorm. Sontak saja semua member menoleh kearah sumber suara. Leeteuk hyung, leader mereka saat ini ada di Dorm mereka. Ini nyata, bukan mimpi. "Ternyata memang benar, tidak ada yang merindukanku. Baiklah, mungkin sebaiknya aku kembali saja." Lanjut Leeteuk.

.

.

"HYUNG!" Teriak semua member. Semuanya langsung berdiri dan berebutan untuk sampai paling dulu. Tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Kangin. Dia yang pertama kali sadar. Diikuti oleh member lain. Semuanya. Semua menghambur kepelukan Leeteuk. Bahkan Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin dan Ryeowook sudah mulai menangis. Kecuali Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih terpaku di kursinya sambil memegang ponsel Yesung yang masih menempel di telinganya. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Sampai sebuah suara menyadarkannya.

"Kyunnie benar-benar tidak merindukan Hyungie? Hyungie jadi sedih." Terdengar jelas kalau Leeteuk tidak serius. Terlebih Leeteuk mengatakan dengan senyum _angelic_nya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa bergerak barang se-inchi pun. Matanya terpaku pada sosok hyungnya yang masih digelayuti dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

Leeteuk perlahan bergerak ke arah Kyuhyun. Member lain tahu kalau Leader mereka hendak menghampiri Kyuhyun sontak melepaskan pelukan mereka di tubuh Leeteuk. Meski dengan berat hati.

Leeteuk berdiri di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih menatap lekat mata teduh Leeteuk. Leeteuk tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun. Leeteuk menundukkan tubuhnya, menyejajarkan dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Mengusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun lembut.

"Apa ini juga termasuk kesialan untuk Kyunnie?"

"Hy-hyung..."

"Nde. Waeyo Kyunnie?"

"Teuki hyung!" Kyuhyun langsung menghambur kepelukan Leeteuk saat menyadari kalau yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah nyata. Leeteuk membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Member lain yang melihatnya ikut menghambur tubuh Leeteuk. Mereka sangat merindukan leadernya.

Beberapa saat mereka terus berpelukan. Tidak ada kata-kata, hanya pelukan yang menyalurkan rasa rindu mereka. Hingga akhirnya mereka saling melepas pelukan mereka, kecuali Kyuhyun yang masih terus memeluk Leeteuk.

"Kyunnie."

"Nde."

"Apa kedatangan Hyungie ke Dorm hari ini juga masuk ke dalam daftar kesialan untuk Kyunnie hari ini? Hyungie merasa ini adalah hari paling spesial untuk Hyungie karena setelah tiga bulan lamanya, Hyungie bisa mengunjungi kalian lagi. Itu sangat menggembirakan."

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras yang masih dalam dipelukan Leeteuk. Leeteuk tersenyum. Mengusap surai brunette Kyuhyun lembut.

"Menurut Hyungie sih, tidak ada yang namanya hari sial atau hari baik. Benar apa kata Wonnie. Sebuah hari itu menjadi baik atau buruk tergantung bagaimana kau menjalani harinya. Seperti yang kau alami hari ini, Kyunnie." Lanjut Leeteuk saat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaan Hyungie. Kenapa kau sampai bangun kesiangan. Hyung yakin kalau Minnie dan Wookie pasti sudah membangunkanmu berkali-kali. Tapi kau mengabaikan mereka. Benar Kyunnie?" Tanya Leeteuk. Sedikit dengan nada menyelidik di akhirnya. Leeteuk paham betul bagaimana kebiasaan magnaenya.

"Nde. Kyunnie... Main starcraft dan nonton bola semalaman, Hyungie." Jawab Kyuhyun lirih, malu-malu.

"Nah, hyungie yakin kalau kau tidur dini hari. Biasanya kalau hyungie tidak menyuruhmu tidur cepat, kau juga selalu bergadang bukan? Hyungie tidak melarang Kyunnie yang ingin bermain star craft atau game apapun itu tapi Hyungie minta Kyunnie juga harus jaga diri Kyunnie sendiri. Saat ini sudah tidak ada Hyungie yang bisa selalu mengingatkan Kyunnie untuk segera tidur. Kalau seperti itu Kyunnie pasti akan selalu bergadang."

Saat ini, Leeteuk sudah duduk disebelah kanan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan manjanya langsung meletakkan kepalanya dipundak Leeteuk. Leeteuk masih kembali mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya. Dia sudah sangat mengerti kalau mood Kyuhyun sedang sangat buruk saat ini jadi dia tidak bisa keras pada Kyuhyun. Hanya dengan seperti ini, dia bisa memberitahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya akan manja padanya dan Sungmin saja.

"Karena Kyunnie bergadang jadi bangun kesiangan. Saat dibangunkan kau masih mengantuk jadi pasti tidur lagi. Karena takut terlambat, Kyunnie jadi terburu-buru. Itulah yang membuat kamu celaka. Untung saja kau dan Donghae tidak terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk. Hyungie tidak ingin hal buruk menimpa kau ataupun dongsaeng hyungie lainnya. Kau mau membuat Hyungie khawatir eoh?" Lanjut Leeteuk.

"Anni."

"Arra. Hyungie percaya. Tapi lain kali jangan mengulanginya lagi ne. Itulah kenapa Hyungie selalu melarangmu untuk tidur larut malam. Tubuhmu itu harus istirahat. Tubuhmu itu mudah lelah. Belum lagi dengan jadwal Super Junior yang pasti jadi lebih padat meski tanpa Hyungie. Jadi jangan tidur terlalu larut ne. Biar kamu bisa menyiapkan jadwal keesokan harinya dengan baik dan tidak akan yang kacau seperti tadi. Kau mau berjanji pada Hyungie, Kyunnie?"

"Ne. Yaksok. Kyunnie berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Pintar. Hyungie percaya padamu. Sekarang obati luka di kakimu. Hyungie tak ingin lukanya tambah parah. Jangan salahkan Kanginnie yang mengambil jadwalmu karena dia tak ingin namamu buruk di mata PD-nim, jangan menolak Donghae yang ingin memboncengkanmu karena dia tak ingin kalian celaka, jangan membangkang dan membantah apa yang dikatakan oleh para hyungmu. Jangan pernah membentak semua hyungmu, semarah apapun dirimu. Jaga dirimu sendiri, jaga semua hyungmu dan jaga nama baik Super Junior selama Hyungie tidak ada. Hyungie titip Super Junior padamu. Meski kau magnae, bukan berarti kau tidak bisa menjaga nama baik Super Junior. Kau harus menjaga dengan baik. Arraso?" Jelas Leeteuk panjang lebar. "Hyungie sayang padamu makanya seperti ini. Juga sayang yang lain. Tunggu Hyungie. Jaga Super Junior sampai Hyungie keluar."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Dia kembali memeluk Leeteuk sambil mengucapkan janji pada Leeteuk. Dia mengerti.

.

.

.

Kesialannya hari ini, memang akibat dirinya sendiri. Bukan karena hari itu yang sial.

Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur mempunyai malaikat seperti Leeteuk. Malaikat yang selalu berhasil meredam sisi evilnya. Malaikat yang selalu menjaga keluarga Super Junior. Kyuhyun berjanji, dia juga akan menjaga Super Junior sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Annyeong, author gelo muncul lagi dengan satu fanfict abal lagi. Bukannya menyelesaikan utang fict yang ada tapi malah bikin yang lain. Mianhe, tiba-tiba author pengen bikin ini waktu baca di wall temen kalau Leeteuk lagi pulang ke dorm kemarin karena dapat jatah libur 4 hari 3 malem. Author biasnya Leeteuk jadi langsung galau dan kepikiran wat bikin Leeteuk yang brothership. Semoga reader suka yang menurut author ceritanya rada lebay.

Author tetep ngarep reviewers mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk author..

So author berterimakasih banget buat yang udah review 'family moment' juga review 'Catch Me (why am i so blind?)'.

Gomawo banget yang udah kasih tau typos yang dilakukan auhtor. Maksud author tu Senior High School dengan nama Tallantalegra High School. Typos-nya karena tadinya mau pake SM tapi kok bosen pake nama itu jadinya diganti tapi ternyata ada yang kelewat. Mianhe. tapi disini author juga gak janji bisa lolos sensor soalnya waktu mau publish ada yang beberapa part yang mendadak diganti karena maunya author tp author males wat review dari awal sampe akhir. udah ngantuk. *plak

Juga mau ucapin makasih wat para reader2 yang mau review di fict author lainnya yang belum sempat author sebut. Author juga mau ngucapin makasih wat yg udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story, i cant believe that.

You kidding me, arent u? All of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,, authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

.

.

baiklah, akhir kata mind to review?

*lambai-lambai bareng jaeteukbumtae*


End file.
